


A Made-Up Holiday

by RoseThornhill



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season/Series 11, Smut, Valentine's Day, X-Files Valentine Fanfic Exchange (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/pseuds/RoseThornhill
Summary: For the X-Files Valentine Fanfic Exchange, I got the following prompt:"Maybe a Valentines story where Scully laments about the day, but there they sit on a stakeout or on their way to a case. Mulder tries to help by doing something Mulder-y."Scully is taken surprise by how much she WANTS a romantic Valentine's Day. But of course, she would never admit that to Mulder....Set during Season 11





	A Made-Up Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATTHS_TWICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/gifts).



Scully had never been one for Valentine's Day. Even when she was a little kid, and everyone was required to bring Valentine's Day cards to school, she complained the whole time. "It's a made-up holiday," six-year-old Dana would pout when her mother would take her shopping for cards. It was the best way she could describe Valentine's Day before she learned terms like "rampant commercialism" and "anti-feminist."

But this year, Scully couldn't help but be a little bit excited. She and Mulder were finally in a good place - a really good place. They weren't living together, but Scully could see it on the horizon. They were falling in love again, but things felt easier this time. Simpler. They were older, wiser, and happier. He was a romantic, and she kind of hoped that he would use this Hallmark holiday to prove it.

She got dressed carefully. A standard suit over a decidedly not-so-standard red silk bra and matching panties. Pearl earrings on her normally unadorned ears. A redder lipstick than she normally wears. And the faintest dab of perfume.

Mulder was all smiles when Scully rolled into the office. She quickly learned that the smiles were because they caught a case. He made no mention of the date; didn't seem to notice her earrings or lipstick; and seemed oblivious to her perfume. She was surprised at how disappointed she felt. She wasn't a "girly girl;" why should she care so much about a stupid holiday she had never celebrated? Why should she expect Mulder to care about something he knows she doesn't care about?

Scully turned her attention to the case, hoping it hid her disappointment. 

"Alien abductions!" Mulder exclaimed excitedly.

"Mulder, haven't we moved past alien abductions?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. "I mean, that's so 1998."

"Don't worry Scully. There's something here for you. All of the abductees cry tears of blood."

"That's hardly an X-File, Mulder. It's called haemolacria. It is usually a byproduct of an injury or an infection, like bacterial conjunctivitis. It may appear to be blood, but it's usually just traces of blood in what is pus."

"You are so sexy when you say 'pus.'" Scully smiled, a momentary break in her irritation. Mulder handed her some lab results. "Doctors have already tested the tears and guess what? 100% blood."

Scully flips through the pages. "Then it must be a corneal scratch, a rupture... tear ducts don't produce pure blood."

"All salient points you can bring up when we go interview the abductees."

***

Well, at least they are all local, thought Scully as they arrived at the first abductee's house. She would have been really mad if they had to travel for such a ridiculous case. 

Cassie Clayton invited the agents into her home, and immediately spilled all the details of her abduction. Mulder listened with rapt attention; Scully sat there with a fake, frozen look of intrigue on her face - a look she had practiced for years. 

The front door burst open and a little girl came running in, near tears. Cassie immediately turned her attention to her visibly upset daughter. "Mommy! At school today, Tommy ran out of Valentines and I didn't get one, even though the teacher said everyone gets one! So I had one less Valentine than all the other kids." Welcome to the club, kid, Scully thought. She was saddened, yet unsurprised, to see that the Valentine's Day lie was being perpetuated by the next generation.

"Calm down, Julie," her mother said soothingly. "I think the Valentine's Day cupid left you a little gift on the kitchen table." While Julie ran to find her surprise, Scully stole a glance at Mulder. He was completely oblivious. She sighed and sank back into her chair. Luckily, Julie's shriek of excitement over her mother's Valentine gift cut the interview short. As the agents left, watching Julie bounce excitedly as she ate her Valentine cupcake, Scully tried to shake the jealousy she felt towards a six-year-old. What the hell is wrong with you? Scully scolded herself. She was determined to put Valentine's Day out of her mind.

Easier said than done.

Every interview they conducted - or tried to conduct - was interrupted by Valentine's Day festivities. One man was sharing his story until his wife started hassling him about getting dressed so they weren't late for their prix fixe Valentine dinner. Another house was decked out with every Valentine decoration imaginable. It looked like a Hallmark store threw up. They actually caught the third abductee running out of her house to meet her Valentine date.

***

As they got into the car, their day over and nothing accomplished, Scully was cold, tired, and grumpy. "Can you just drop me off at home?"

"Aw, Scully, you don't want to come over for dinner?" If Scully weren't in such a foul mood, she might have noticed the hint of nervousness in his voice.

Scully knew it wasn't Mulder's fault for how she felt, so she did her best to keep her voice calm and smooth. "No thanks. I'm tired. I just want to go home."

Mulder pushed through the hurt that came from her not thinking of their house as home. "C'mon Scully. I was planning on making shrimp scampi tonight."

Scully considered this. She made a quick mental inventory of her refrigerator and realized she had nothing to eat. "Okay," she relented. But no sex, she promised herself.

A huge grin spread across Mulder's face. "Good! I wasn't about to let you have dinner alone on Valentine's Day." Scully tried to hide her surprise at the mention of the day. Okay, maybe a little bit of sex.

***

When they got to the house, Mulder went straight to the kitchen to start dinner. 

"Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I've got it. In fact, why don't you go take a hot bath? I got some of those bath salts you like." Sensing her hesitation, Mulder reassured her. "No ulterior motives, I swear. I know you're tired, and you look cold." Scully couldn't deny that. This house was not well insulated.

She went upstairs and drew a bath. The bath salts were at the edge of the sink; she poured in double the suggested amount, a Valentine's Day gift to herself.

Scully sank into the hot water and immediately felt the stress of the day melt away. She felt foolish for letting herself get so worked up over something so stupid. This is what Valentine's Day does to otherwise intelligent women.

A gentle rap at the door knocked Scully out of her reverie. "You doing okay in there, Scully?" 

"Yes, Mulder. Thank you."

"Dinner should be ready in about 10 minutes."

"What? Mulder, you can come in."

He nudged the door open slowly. "I didn't want to bother you."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I was such a pill today."

He entered nervously and perched on the toilet. "I, um... I have something for you." Mulder produced a small, neatly wrapped gift from behind his back. "I know you don't really believe in Valentine's Day and all that but... well... this is our first Valentine's Day together in years. I couldn't help but get you a little something."

Wow. I underestimated him, Scully thought. Yet another example of the new, grown-up Mulder. Scully felt a little bit ashamed - but not enough not to take the gift.

Beneath the shiny wrapping paper, Scully found a jewelry box. But there were no earrings inside; there was just a key.

"It's a key to the house," Mulder said, the words tumbling out in a nervous rush. "No pressure. I just wanted you to know that, if and when you are ready, I am ready. The house is ready."

It was perfect. Scully was at a loss for words. So she thanked him the only way she could: a kiss. She grabbed him by his tie (which he had loosened but hadn't shed) and pulled him to her. She could tell he was trying to be respectful and not kiss her with too much passion, but that wasn't what Scully wanted. She kissed him firmly, her tongue seeking out his. He submitted easily, and the kiss became deeper, more intense. He moved his hand behind her head, drawing her closer, and in the process, lost his balance and splashed down in the tub. Scully giggled, a sound that always gave Mulder an instant erection.

He plucked her from the rapidly cooling bathtub and carried her to the bed, kissing her the entire way. He laid her down gently, then stood there, gazing at her bare body. Her skin so smooth; her nipples so hard; her arousal so obvious. He was transfixed.

When Scully's skin became gooseflesh, he wrapped her in the fluffy down comforter to keep her warm while he got undressed and slipped into bed beside her, naked. She wasted no time reaching for his face, missing his lips already. His lips met hers delicately, just barely brushing. It was a teasing kiss that made Scully flush with anticipation. He brought his fingers down to her breasts, and let them flutter across her nipples. Scully inhaled sharply, arched her back in hopes of getting his whole hand on her breast. Mulder was too savvy for that and moved his hand back to her face, stroking her cheek while he kissed her intensely.

Scully was lost in the depth of his kiss. She didn't even notice his hand had left her cheek and made its way between her legs until she felt his gentle, barely-there touch on her sex. She gasped again, and pressed herself against Mulder.

"Shh," Mulder whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers through her highly sensitive body. "We've got all night. Just relax and let me take care of you." Scully couldn't speak; she was too distracted by his fingers, which were teasing her vagina open... very, very slowly. Scully moaned softly. The anticipation was exquisite. 

Mulder lowered himself between her legs and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He licked her labia, which was wet with arousal - and getting wetter by the second. His tongue finally found its way between her lips, and licked languidly along her slit. Scully writhed, an orgasm creeping up within her.

Mulder sensed this and stopped his ministrations, instead nipping at her inner thighs while his fingers caressed her outer thighs. Scully groaned in desperation, but Mulder would not return to her hot center until he could feel her orgasm dissipate. He resumed his gentle pulsations on her clitoris, flicking his tongue lightly across her sensitive bud. He stopped irregularly to add some pressure to her clit - but didn't remain long enough for Scully to feel the release she desperately wanted.

He felt her orgasm inch back, so he backed off again, this time placing gentle kisses on her pubis and belly button. Scully's elevated breathing slowed, and Mulder returned to her clit. She got to the edge faster this time, and Mulder, once again pulled away. This time, he just stared down at her, her skin flushed, beads of sweat pooling in her clavicle. 

"This... is... torture..." she panted, writhing on the bed. Mulder grinned down at her. He knew it was torture. It was torture for him, too. He reached down and idly stroked his throbbing erection. As she calmed down, Mulder put his own pleasure on hold and returned between her legs. She was so wet.

"I... need... to... come..." Scully begged. Mulder could sense her frustration and remained. Scully began to gyrate faster, but Mulder wouldn't speed up. Instead, he started to suck on her clitoris, gently at first, then stronger, stronger, stronger - but still slow. "Mulderrrrr...."

Mulder kept sucking, licking, nibbling as Scully came. And came. And came. It was like she had an orgasm for every time Mulder brought her to the edge of pleasure. He remained between her legs, slowly bringing her down.

Scully's orgasm overwhelmed her. She couldn't speak; she could only marvel to herself over how intense her climax was. She wasn't sure what was a better Valentine's Day gift: the house key, or his new cunnilingus technique. She decided it wasn't worth trying to think about.

Mulder crawled up and snuggled up against her. His warm arms encircled her and stroked her skin, which tingled with echoes of her orgasms. She was dangerously close to dozing off in his strong embrace, when she felt his erection rubbing against her thigh. 

"Oh! Mulder..." She fumbled for words as her uncoordinated hands lurched towards where she thought his dick was. He quieted her with kisses to her ear. 

"After dinner. You'll need your strength," he purred. Too weak to laugh, she just smiled - a smile Mulder felt radiate through her body, into his. 

A few minutes later, and Scully was finally able to speak. "So... are you ready for me to move back in?"

"I've been ready for years."

"Think you can clear out a drawer for me?"

He nuzzled her tighter, kissed her neck, and slowly got out of bed. On his way down to the kitchen, planning on serving her dinner in bed, he opened up several drawers and the closet, all empty. "Your drawers, your half of the closet, have been ready for you for years, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at traditional romance. I hope it works. Love you Crystal!


End file.
